He loves you BC ONESHOT
by LivingInMyDreams
Summary: After the events of "Seventeen Candles", Chuck and Blair awake in eachothers arms. Can he stop her from going back the Nate and convince he IS her prince Charming?


Disclaimer: I respect the story line of Gossip Girl until the end of episode 1x08: Seventeen candles. That story line and all characters are not owned by me but by the CW and the creators of Gossip Girl.

Blair & Chuck. Post seventeen candles.

It was a beautiful fresh morning and the sun crept through the window to lie across Chuck's face. He had his arms wrapped around Blair's torso protectively, and she was leaning back into his shoulder, she felt safe their. Nothing could touch her. She slowly started to stir and turned to face Chuck. She hid her head in the nook created by his shoulder and laid her hands on his chest. Chuck tightened his arms around her and breathed in the smell of her hair. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, it was just instinctive, because if he were, he would have never held Blair in that way. He would of jumped out of bed and ran for it, like he did with every other woman. But it wasn't his brain that made him slowly remove the strands of hair from Blair's face, or stare into her eyes like he did, it wasn't his brain that led him to lay a soft kiss on Blair's forehead or, it was his heart. An organ that many people thought Chuck Bass might have been lacking.

But nobody really knew Chuck Bass, or why he acted the way he did. Truth is, he's just like all of us, trying to find his way. To make a long story short, he had a complicated childhood filled with lies, treachery and hurt. So on the eve of his ninth birthday after his mother had left his father, he vowed, in order to protect himself, never to love a soul other than his best friend Nathaniel who had never lied to him. That's why he was so upset when he first felt that… fluttering. The feelings he had fought to push down his whole life were surfacing, and he was hopeless in front of them. It had been a couple nights ago, when he was at Victrola. He had watched his best friends ex-girlfriend get up on stage and dance the night away. He had stared at her, looked at her, and seen her like he had never seen her before. He told himself he was just surprised that she actually got up on stage in her negligee; he convinced his mind that he wasn't falling for Blair. He couldn't, she was Nate's girl, forever no matter what, Nate the only person he cared for, the only person that mattered, who had always been there for him. He promised he would not commit treachery like his father had, turning his back on those he loved, but it was undeniable, and he couldn't stop himself, when she had kissed him in the limo, when she had put her hand on his chest, the voices in his head telling him to stop had no effect, and then last night, when he felt so broken at the thought of her and Nate getting back together, when he had seen her in tears, he needed her, to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her. And although he called this a momentary infatuation, truth is… he was in love.

She had awoken a few minutes before and turned to face the man who had comforted her the night before. He kissed her forehead and she moved her lips up to catch his. His kiss was so gentle; she would have never thought him capable of it. She turned him on his back, and got on top of him, and kissed him fiercely, passionately. He held the small of her back and pulled her in as closely as possible, she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Blair…" he muttered, "I told you last night…"

She pulled away and placed her head on his chest for a few seconds and then got up, she started to get dressed. Chuck sat up and watched her longingly. Suddenly she got angry, she face Chuck and threw her shoe at him, and screamed.

" Why are you doing this to me? Being so nice! Why can't you just be Chuck Bass, sleep with me and then ditch me for some hot blonde? What is wrong with me?"

Blair's knees buckled, she fell to the flour her head in her hands crying. She didn't understand what was happening to her, why she felt so calm in Chuck's arms. She got that he liked her, but this is Chuck Bass were talking about here; he likes every girl until they give it up. Chuck got up and got on his knees in front of Blair. He held her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying in his shoulder.

He whispered in her ear, "I don't know why. I tried to forget you, but you make me feel… different, I can't even describe it. I've never felt like this before. All I know is that theirs nothing wrong with you. Your perfect."

He couldn't believe he had just said that. He hadn't even admitted to himself that he loved her yet, and he basically just laid his heart out on the cutting table. He waited for her to respond… Maybe she felt the same way. He felt so insecure, he hated this feeling, it was awful, painful. Why did this have to happen to him? He was fine the way he was before, no feelings. What do you need love for anyways? Blair left the comfort of his shoulder and looked up into his eyes, she saw the desire and her eyes replicated the feeling.

"I'm… sorry for screaming."

She got up and left the room, but Chuck couldn't leave it like this he got up and grabbed her arm.

"Blair. Please, I need to know if… if you want to be with me. I love you."

Oh. Shit, Chuck. Can't take that one back. Better hope she feels the same way. He stood their waiting for a response, helplessly staring in to her eyes for an answer. What is she thinking about? Well, she was running scenarios in her brain, will he hurt me type things. Do I want Nate back? Does he really mean it? But then she threw caution to the wind. Fuck it. She jumped him and he caught her, her legs wrapped around his torso, his hands on the small of her back, her hands tangled in his hair, their lips glued together, kissing passionately, fiercly, more, more, more. He carried her into the bedroom, and they fell onto the bed. He separated their lips to look into her eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
